megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Magna Centipede
|sprite = }}Magna Centipede, known in Japan as , is a centipede-like ninja Reploid with four arms in Mega Man X2. He is a former Maverick Hunter of the 0th Special Unit that was captured by Sigma's forces during a mission and brainwashed. Now a Maverick, Magna Centipede became cold and would do anything to complete a mission given to him, even destroy companions without hesitation. He snuck into a computer center, where he began transmitting the Maverick Virus around the world. X fought against Magna Centipede in the computer center and destroyed him. Magna Centipede also appears in the Game Boy game Mega Man Xtreme as a reproduced boss data after completing the game once, in the Boss Attack mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2, and as one of Metal Shark Player's attacks in Mega Man X6. Strategy Magna Centipede poses and attacks like a ninja, moving fast and teleporting around the room. He will also cling to the ceiling, throw shurikens or attract X magnetically to his tail in order to infect him with the Maverick Virus. He also attacks with his main weapon, Magnet Mine. At times, he will jump across the room. If the Silk Shot is used against him, his tail will break off, rendering him unable to use the Magnet Mine or infect X with the Maverick Virus. He is also vulnerable to Strike Chain. Abilities: *'Maverick Virus' (イレギュラーウィルス, Irregular Virus) - Magna Centipede uses his tail to inject a computer virus on his target, depriving the opponent of his abilities. This attack can be avoided by button mashing, but if the player fails to do so, X will continually lose physical abilities with each virus injection. The first injection blocks the ability to fire Charge Shots. Further virus attacks drastically reduce rapid fire (firing only one projectile at a time instead of three), dash distance, and jump height, in that order. *'Magnet Mine' (マグネットマイン) - Magna Centipede's tail splits in parts and seek out its target, having two parts rotate between his opponent before pressing him. After losing some health, three parts will rotate around his target. Before crushing the target, the parts will stop spinning for a brief moment, giving the player a chance to escape the attack. *'Shuriken' (手裏剣) - Magna Centipede throws three shurikens. Data Mega Man X2 stats *'Height:' 220 cm (7'3") *'Weight:' 124 kg (273 lbs) *'Power:' 2900rp *'Speed:' 8880rp Other media ''Rockman X2'' manga Magna Centipede disguises himself as female human model Reploid named in an attempt to get close to X, revealing himself only after dealing him a mortal blow and infecting him with the virus in his tail. Despite being at a disadvantage, X manages to defeat Magna Centipede by enduring his attacks. ''Rockman X Mega Mission 2 Magna Centipede (Magne Hyakulegger) was revived by the Limited as "Magne Hyakulegger L", becoming more powerful. He fights against Zero and is defeated. Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Magna Centipede was one of the many Mavericks revived by Sigma during the Worlds Unite crossover. After an initial assault on the good guys, he is sent to the world of Alex Kidd to plant an Unity Engine when he runs afoul of Alex and Stella. They challenge him to a game of rock-paper-scissors over the right to activate the engine, but Centipede's multiple limbs give him an unfair advantage. In response for his cheating, Alex and Stella smash him to pieces. Gallery MagnaCentipedeMMX2.jpg|Alternate artwork for Magna Centipede. MMX2MCback.jpg|Magna Centipede's back. Dragon Poker Magne Hyakulegger.png|Magna Centipede in Dragon Poker. X2MagneHyakulegger.jpg|Magna Centipede in the Rockman X2 manga. MMC056.jpg|Magne Hyakulegger L from Rockman X Mega Mission 2. SonicUniverse78-2.jpg|Magna Centipede in Worlds Unite. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Sprites 10hskgg.gif Trivia * His Japanese name, "Hyaku-legger", means "one hundred legs". **The name Hyakulegger was chosen because it was believed that Japanese children at the time would not know the word centipede.Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.25. *The area where the X-Hunters were spying on X early in the game is Magna Centipede's stage. This is also the last stage, where X fights against Sigma in a room below where the Chop Register appears. Because of this, the player can't fully revisit his stage once all four X-Hunter Stages are cleared. *He and Centaur Man both have a pair of extra limbs. Magna Centipede has extra arms and Centaur Man has extra legs. *It is interesting to note that he and all the other known former members of the Zero Unit (0th Special Unit) are all arthropods, excluding Zero himself. References es:Magna Centipede Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Bomb Mavericks Category:Myriapod design